The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter
An open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening provided in a stationary roof part and a closure element which is movable between positions for closing and opening the roof opening and which can assume a tilted position for at least partially opening the roof opening, in which tilted position a rearward edge of the closure element is lifted, and wherein in the region of the opposite longitudinal edges of the closure element telescopingly movable cover members are provided for covering a gap created when the closure element is not in its closure position.
Open roof constructions of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,557 and published US-application 2005/0218704 in which the cover members at their forward ends are hingedly connected to a transverse rotation axis.